2013/November
Nov 1 Leaving Hotel in London Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in London to go do some radio interviews. 11-1-13 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg 11-1-13 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg 11-1-13 Leaving Hotel in London 003.jpg Arriving at Kiss FM Studio Gaga was seen arriving at KISS FM Studio. 11-1-13 Arriving at Kiss FM Studio in London 001.jpg 11-1-13 Arriving at Kiss FM Studio in London 002.jpg Kiss FM Gaga was interviewed. 11-1-13 Kiss FM 001.png 11-1-13 At Kiss FM Studio 002.png BBC Radio 1 Gaga was interviewed. 11-1-13 BBC Radio 1 001.jpg The Culture Show Interview 11-1-13 The Culture Show 001.jpg 11-1-13 The Culture Show Interview 002.JPG Leaving the JFK Airport in NYC Gaga was seen leaving at the JFK Airport. 11-1-13 Leaving JFK Airport 001.jpg 11-1-13 Leaving JFK Airport 002.jpg Arriving at her apartment Gaga was seen arriving at her apartment with Taylor Kinney. 11-1-13 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 11-1-13 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg Nov 2 Twitter :"artRave is Nov. 10 NY loc. TBA. 1800 ppl will be allowed in. The final retrograde phase of Mercury will occur, transitioning communication." :"It will reveal the miscommunications in our lives. We will no longer be able to side-step the consequences of what we choose to say." Leaving Joanne Trattoria Restaurant Gaga was seen with her sister Natali leaving the Joanne Restaurant. 11-2-13 Leaving Joanne Trattoria Restaurant 001.jpg Nov 3 Twitter Leaving her apartment in NYC Gaga was seen leaving her apartment in New York to go to the YouTube Music Awards. 11-3-13 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 11-3-13 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg 11-3-13 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.jpg YouTube Music Awards Red carpet 11-3-13 At YouTube Music Awards - Red carpet 001.jpg 11-3-13 At YouTube Music Awards - Red carpet 003.jpg 11-3-13 At YouTube Music Awards - Red carpet 006.jpg 11-3-13 At YouTube Music Awards - Red carpet 004.jpg 11-3-13 At YouTube Music Awards - Red carpet 005.jpg 11-3-13 At YouTube Music Awards - Red carpet 002.jpg 11-3-13 At YouTube Music Awards - Red carpet 007.jpg Performance Gaga performed Dope for the first time. 11-3-13 Youtube Music Awards Dope Performance 001.jpg 11-3-13 Youtube Music Awards Dope Performance 002.jpg Backstage 11-3-13 YTMA Backstage 001.jpg 11-3-13 YTMA Backstage 002.jpg 11-3-13 YTMA Backstage 003.png 11-7-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Leaving YouTube Music Awards 11-3-13 Leaving YTMA 001.jpg Nov 4 Do What U Want Music Video Gaga began filming the music video for Do What U Want today. Twitter :"@Versace la mia famiglia xoxo ti amo Donatella. ti amo Allegra." :"US fans can listen to ARTPOP now on #iTunesRadio!" http://smarturl.it/ARTPOPFirstPlay At Joanne Trattoria Restaurant 11-4-13 At Joanne Trattoria Restaurant 001.jpg Nov 5 Twitter :"#5moreDaysTillartRAVE, The ARTPOP Album Release Event in NY, The Haus is beaming with excitement to share with you our creations and love." :"Lady Gaga's honored to be producing the event, 2 years in the making. On 11.11 ART MUSIC FASHION + TECHNOLOGY explode into flight #ARTPOP" Out in NYC Lady Gaga was seen out in New York meeting with fans. 11-5-13 Out in NYC 001.jpg 11-5-13 Out in NYC 002.jpg Nov 6 Twitter :"#5DaysTillARTPOP Worried you won't get into the album release party? DONT! It will be live streamed by @ClearChannel w/ host @RyanSeacrest!" :"I will also perform live on a stage built around never before exhibited sculptures by JEFF KOONS with DJ sets by @DJWS & @MADEON!!!!!!" Gaga confirmed that she would perform in outer space in 2015. :"#GagaInSpace2015" :"Find out if the rumors are true 11.10 LIVE from ARTPOP's album launch. Will #VirginGalactic+#ZeroGColony send Gaga to sing LIVE from space?" :"@erikm0nster i wrote it the european way ;) just fixed it thanks!" Leaving her apartment Gaga was seen leaving her apartment in New York City. 11-6-13 Out in NYC 001.jpg 159910885_300.jpg 11-6-13 Out in NYC 002.jpg 11-6-13 Out in NYC 003.jpg Nov 7 LittleMonsters.com 11-7-13 LittleMonsters.com 005.jpg|'5' 11-7-13 LittleMonsters.com 004.jpg|'4' 11-7-13 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg|'3' 11-7-13 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|'2' 11-7-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|'1' 5 "Mo money mo problems. Workin' hard, can't wait for artTAVE. Next destination, radio interviews!" 4 "Lookin' Good on the SHEEELLLFF. So excited and proud!! Right next to Em too!" 3 "GETTING THAT PROMO. ARTPOP BUILDING IN TimesSquare!!!" 2 "This book is the sweetest thing ever, I read all the books you give me and bed. #BedtimeStories" 1 "ME and Spike Jonze @ YOUtube Music Awards he is a baller" Twitter :"UK monsters, official ARTPOP stream is up on #O2Tracks! http://po.st/GagaO2Tracks ''" :"''Hi Japanese Monsters! Thank you so much for supporting my new album ARTPOP and making it a #1 album on iTunes in your country. Aishitemasu!" :"ARTPOP Pop-Up Shop Locations! Purchase. album & walk through costume gallery! NYC: 417 West 14th Street LA: 1538 N Cahuenga Blvd, Hollywood" :"Ok MONSTERS! http://littlemonsters.com is back up & running better than ever! Sign up now to enhance the interactive experience on ARTPOP'S APP" :"@MarsCuriosity Thanks! Maybe u can give me #spacetips? Intergalactic drinks? I know a few hotspots on #VENUS, but Mars is outta this world." :"@RaamishInCP The app was built by a team I put together personally, not backplane. backplane was integrated to connect the worlds." Nov 8 *The Graham Norton show aired today that Gaga recorded back in October. Twitter Leaving her apartment Gaga was seen leaving her apartment today to go do some radio interviews. 11-8-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg 11-8-13 Leaving her apartment 002.jpg The Elvis Duran & Z100 Morning Show Gaga recorded an interview with z100 which will air on November 11th, the day ARTPOP is released. 11-8-13 The Elvis Duran & Z100 Morning Show 001.jpg 11-8-13 The Elvis Duran & Z100 Morning Show 002.jpg 11-8-13 The Elvis Duran & Z100 Morning Show 003.jpg 11-8-13 The Elvis Duran & Z100 Morning Show 004.jpg iHeartRadio 11-9-13 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg USA Today Photography by Eileen Blass 11-8-13 USA Today 001.jpg 11-8-13 USA Today 002.jpg Arriving at Sirius XM Lady Gaga going to Sirius XM Satellite Radio. 11-8-13 Arriving at Sirius XM 001.jpg 11-8-13 Arriving at Sirius XM 002.jpg Sirius XM She was interviewed by the Sirius Hits 1 XM crew. 11-8-13 Sirius XM 001.jpg 11-8-13 Sirius XM 002.jpg 11-8-13 Sirius XM 003.jpg 11-8-13 Sirius XM 004.jpg Leaving Sirius XM Gaga was seen leaving the studio. 11-8-13 Leaving Sirius XM 001.JPG 11-8-13 Leaving Sirius XM 002.JPG Return to her apartment Gaga was seen returning to her apartment after her interview with Sirius XM. 11-8-13 Return her apartment 001.JPG 11-8-13 Return her apartment 002.JPG Nov 9 Twitter LittleMonsters.com 11-9-13 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|'3' 11-8-13 Sirius XM 002.jpg|'2' 11-9-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|'1' 11-9-13 LittleMonsters.com 005.jpg 3 "Get ready for my iHeartRadio takeover (I brought a few friends!)" 2 "Workin hard for ARTPOP SiriusXm gal" 1 "Getting ready for the artRAVE" Out in New York Gaga was seen out in New York City. 11-9-13 Out in NYC 001.jpg 11-9-13 Out in NYC 002.jpg 11-9-13 Out in NYC 003.jpg 10-9-13 Out in NYC 001.jpg Nov 10 Twitter Out in NYC Gaga was seen out in New York City on her way to artRAVE. 11-10-13 Out in NYC 001.jpg 11-10-13 Out in NYC 002.jpg 11-10-13 Out in NYC 003.jpg artRAVE Pre-artRAVE Press Conference Before the actual artRAVE began, Gaga held a press conference where she discusses her app. 11-10-13 Pre-artRAVE Press Conference 001.jpg 11-10-13 Pre-artRAVE Press Conference 002.jpg 11-10-13 Pre-artRAVE Press Conference 003.jpg 11-10-13 Pre-artRAVE Binary Room 001.jpg 11-10-13 Pre-artRAVE Binary Room 002.jpg artRAVE Press Conference: Presenting VOLVANTIS Lady Gaga presented VOLANTIS, a flying dress invention from TechHaus. 11-10-13 artRAVE Volvantis 003.jpg 11-10-13 artRAVE Volvantis 004.jpg 11-10-13 artRAVE Volvantis 005.jpg 11-10-13 artRave Volvantis 006.jpg 11-10-13 artRAVE Volvantis 007.jpg artRAVE White Carpet Gaga arrived at the artRAVE officially on the white carpet. 11-10-13 artRAVE White Carpet 001.jpg 11-10-13 artRAVE White Carpet 002.jpg 11-10-13 artRAVE White Carpet 003.jpg 11-10-13 artRAVE White Carpet 004.jpg 11-10-13 ArtRAVE White Carpet 005.jpg Backstage 11-10-13 ArtRave Backstage 002.jpg Performance ;Set list #Aura #ARTPOP #Venus #MANiCURE #Sexxx Dreams #Gypsy #Dope #Applause #Do What U Want 11-10-13 ArtRAVE Performance 001.jpg 11-10-13 ArtRAVE Performance 004.jpg 11-10-13 ArtRAVE Performance 003.jpg 11-10-13 ArtRAVE Performance 008.jpg 11-10-13 ArtRAVE Performance 005.jpg 11-10-13 ArtRAVE Performance 010.jpg 11-10-13 ArtRAVE Performance 009.jpg 11-10-13 ArtRAVE Performance 007.jpg 11-10-13 ArtRAVE Performance 002.jpg 11-10-13 ArtRAVE Performance 006.jpg Nov 11 Twitter ARTPOP Gaga's album ARTPOP was released today officially. Backstage 11-10-13 ArtRave Backstage 001.jpg ArtRAVE: Meet and Greet Gaga met fans after the artRAVE very early in the morning. 11-11-13 ArtRAVE - Meeting with fans 001.jpg 11-11-13 ArtRAVE - Meeting with fans 002.jpg 11-11-13 ArtRAVE - Meeting with fans 003.jpg 11-10-13 ArtRAVE - Meet and greet 004.jpg LittleMonsters.com Gaga posted 4 pictures. 11-11-13 LittleMonsters.com 004.jpg|'4' 11-11-13 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg|'3' 11-11-13 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|'2' 11-11-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|'1' 4 '"''This Morning, artRAVE pre" '3 '"Time to dream. Tonight close your eyes imagination sight, the tomorrow open up and May ideas take flight." '2 '"Me and Jeff" '1 '"The artRave blew my mind. The variable you can never predict is monsters. You made it all come alive, around the world!" Out in New York City Gaga was seen out in New York City heading to Saturday Night Live rehearsals. 11-11-13 Heading to SNL Rehearsals 001.jpg 11-11-13 Heading to SNL Rehearsals 002.JPG 11-11-13 Heading to SNL Rehearsals 003.JPG Heading to Glamour Magazine Women of the Year Awards Gaga was seen leaving her apartment and heading to the Glamour Magazine Women of the Year Awards. 11-11-13 Out in NYC 001.jpg 11-11-13 Out in NYC 002.JPG Glamour Magazine Women of the Year Awards Red Carpet Gaga posed on the red carpet for the paparazzi. 11-11-13 Glamour Magazine Women of the Year Awards Red Carpet 001.jpg 11-11-13 Glamour Magazine Women of the Year Awards Red Carpet 002.jpg 11-11-13 Glamour Magazine Women of the Year Awards Red Carpet 003.jpg Show 11-11-13 Glamour's Women Of The Year - Show 001.jpg Backstage 11-13-13 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg Arriving at Carnegie Hall 11-12-13 Arriving at Carnegie Hall 001.jpg 11-12-13 Arriving at Carnegie Hall 002.jpg 11-12-13 Arriving at Carnegie Hall 003.jpg 11-12-13 Arriving at Carnegie Hall 004.jpg Nov 12 Twitter Leaving her apartment in NYC Gaga was seen leaving her apartment in New York City early in the day. 11-12-13 Leaving apartment in NYC 001.jpg 11-12-13 Leaving apartment in NYC 002.jpg 11-12-13 Leaving her apartment 003.jpg Howard Stern Show Gaga performed Dope and an acoustic version of Gypsy. 11-12-13 At Howard Stern - Performance 001.jpg At Sirius XM Studio 11-12-13 Ar Sirius XM Studio 001.jpg Leaving Howard Stern Studio Gaga was seen leaving the Howard Stern show. 11-12-13 Leaving Howard Stern Studio 001.jpg 11-12-13 Leaving Howard Stern Studio 002.jpg 11-12-13 Leaving Howard Stern Studio 003.jpg Arriving at her apartment Gaga was seen arriving at her apartment. 11-12-13 Arriving at her apartment 001.jpg 11-12-13 Arriving at her apartment 002.jpg Saturday Night Live Promo Commercials promoting Gaga's hosting and performance on SNL aired today. 11-12-13 SNL Promo 001.JPG With fans in NYC Lady Gaga was seen out in NYC going to rehearsal of Saturday Night Live. 11-13-13 With fans in NYC 001.jpg 11-13-13 With fans in NYC 002.jpg 11-12-13 With fans in NYC 003.jpg 11-12-13 With fans in NYC 004.jpg Nov 13 Twitter :"If you missed it, CHECK OUT my interview and 2 performances of 'dope' and 'gypsy' on @TheSternShow Howard's awesome! https://soundcloud.com/howardstern/ladygagainterview" :"@TheRealSambora im still recovering from hanging out with you backstage. LEGEND I can die a happy deranged dreadlocked grandma!" :"Support the REAL #GlamourWomanOfTheYear @malalafund text MALALA to 50555 give $10. 16 yrs old Challenging the Taliban.http://www.malalafund.org/" :"Wanna learn about the ARTPOP Album Cover? Hear from the artist JEFF KOONS himself right here: http://youtu.be/ZQtR4-G8jRk" LittleMonsters.com 11-13-13 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg|3' 11-13-13 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|'2' 11-13-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|'1' Leaving her apartment Gaga was seen leaving her apartment early in the day in New York City. 11-13-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg 11-13-13 Leaving her apartment 002.jpg H & M Inauguration Party 11-13-13 H & M Inauguration Party 001.jpg 11-13-13 H & M Inauguration Party 002.JPG 11-13-13 H & M Inauguration Party 003.jpg 11-13-13 H & M Inauguration Party 004.jpeg 11-13-13 H & M Inauguration Party 005.jpg 11-13-13 H & M Inauguration Party 006.jpg Nov 14 Twitter :"''The world may target our famous family, but my dad's restaurant is delicious + better than ever! Italian NY comfort http://www.joannenyc.com X" :"LEARN the meaning of ARTPOP: watch my interview w/ BBC Culture Show. Miranda's interview style with me was brilliant. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vIgUkyJCNuw#t=0" Leaving her apartment Gaga was seen leaving her apartment today in NYC. 11-14-13 Leaving her apartment 001.JPG 11-14-13 Leaving her apartment 002.jpg 11-14-13 Leaving her apartment 003.JPG Out and about in NYC 11-14-13 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg Arriving at her apartment 11-14-13 Arriving at her apartment 001.jpg 11-14-13 Arriving at her apartment 002.jpg Nov 15 Leaving her apartment 11-15-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg 11-15-13 Leaving her apartment 002.jpg Category:2013 fashion